Chemical Imbalances and Other Issues
by Somebody's MissBehaving Angel
Summary: In the follow up to 'Curiosity, Jealousy and Reactions' the teachers are putting the pressure is on. How are they going to cope? Can be read alone. Featuring Rogue, St. John, Bobby, Jubes, Kitty and Remy.


Chemical Imbalances and Other Issues

Chemical Imbalances and Other Issues

Author: MissBehaving

Rating: T

Summary: The pressure is on. How are they going to cope?

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Note: Please drink responsibly.

As a general rule, those who could kill in less than one minute with their mutant powers should not lose all their faculties by getting completely and utterly trashed. Not only was it in direct contradiction of the rules and regulations of Xavier's Institute Student Code of Conduct, it was also a spectacularly bad judgement call, as a responsible citizen. But that was exactly what was being planned for that evening in Bobby and St. John's room.

The official reason for this particular event was the upcoming semester finals and impending graduation. The teachers were putting the pressure on the upperclassmen who were subsequently taking it out on the junior students. During the past week alone, the number of sobbing lowerclassmen found in the lavatories had doubled. Hence it was about time they regrouped and relax.

Unofficially, they were still young and immature, and dangerous when restless. Their bodies were still trapped in a state of chemical imbalance and in the adolescent hormonal male mind, getting drunk seemed like reason enough. It had been building up for months anyway; upcoming finals only served to fuel their self destructive behaviour further.

It was Bobby Drake, the sensible straight A student, and not his slightly crazier, read insane, troublemaking roommate who initiated the entire fiasco and had to take responsibility for it later, much to the surprise of the impressionable younger students and the teachers' quiet dismay when they found out at a much later date.

Only the truth was that it wasn't just Bobby Drake's handiwork that saw their senior class crowned as the student year the teachers were most relieved to see graduate. They all had a part to play in the mayhem and in Kitty Pryde's case, it was her responsibility to explain away any potentially incriminating evidence. Not only because Bobby couldn't lie to save his own hide but because Kitty spent her formative years talking her way out of juvenile detention when she'd been caught shoplifting. She had a way of appearing so innocent and sincere that even seasoned cops believed her stories.

Remy LeBeau was coming, even though he had never actually attended a single class with them. So that made six of them in total gathering together that evening. And since Remy was of legal age, he was assigned the mission of acquiring and smuggling in the mansion an obscene amount of alcohol.

A prime example of Jubilation Lee's creativity came earlier in the evening when she had caused a small commotion in the lower floors and the teachers had been distracted for twenty minutes, trying to calm three hysterical girls. St. John and Bobby used that time to strip the girl's room of their mattresses and blankets and smuggle them into their room to create a comfy nest. Rogue had no doubt, that the distraction had not fooled Professor Xavier for one moment.

Remy chose a place on the mattress as far away from Rogue as he could possibly get and still be considered part of the circle much to the private amusement of the fire controlling mutant. Kitty sat on the other side of Remy as everyone had expected, after two months of heavy flirtation on both their parts.

They had made the first few hours pass by with a game of truth or dare. Bobby Drake was caught on the security footage of the basketball courts at some ungodly hour without a stitch of clothing. Jubes and Kitty had made out with tongue and the boys' catcalls almost alerted the teachers. Rogue only rolled her eyes at their antics. Remy acted as their unofficial bartender of the evening, having a wide range of knowledge of alcohol, even if he only drank bourbon on the rocks. To nobody's surprise, Bobby was a complete lightweight; lying comfortably on his roommate's lap after only his third drink. By his fifth drink, he was spouting philosophical nonsense to anyone who would listen.

At one point during the evening, Jubes spent twenty minutes theorising exactly why Rogue would be good in bed regardless if the other person was male or female. Kitty, obviously having heard the more sober version of this particular rant, looked absolutely bored out of her mind. Bobby had sort of choked on whatever he was drinking and turning fire engine red, even after the topic of conversation was long dropped. Remy listened in utter fascination and Pyro just kept refilling his drink.

It came as no big revelation that Rogue didn't drink as heavily or as fast as her friends. One un-coordinated move and she would have another person stuck in her head. But she still matched them, one for every two they had. And she knew a lot of drinking games. It still spun Remy's head when he thought about it. Rogue, a girl who was disadvantaged by her mutation, used everything else she had to her advantage. Including guilt trips, female sneakiness, and pure sexual presence.

Even though in the twilight hours of the morning the 'seniors-only' party showed no signs of ending, not a single teacher disturbed the six of them because all the instructors knew how hard the seniors had worked not only in their last year but every year they had been at the Institute. Being a mutant and a senior in high school wasn't an easy task.

There was a very real reason they were all here instead of wandering the streets looking for something to destroy. They were here at Xavier's Institute for the Gifted, learning to control their emotions. Every mutant knew that emotions were the gateway to their powers. It was a well documented fact that the mutant gene switched on during times of heightened emotional stress. Learning to control their emotions was the key to controlling their powers. They had each learnt that lesson the hard way.

They were dangerous; every single last one of them. St. John Allerdyce could reduce a person to ashes in fifty-three point eight seconds. Bobby Drake could freeze a person's blood solid in thirty-five point seven seconds. Remy could charge a person with enough kinetic energy to leave their brain matter exploded on the sidewalk in seventeen point one second. Rogue could drain a person dry in ten point three seconds. If Jubilation Lee channelled enough energy into her blast, it would be the equivalent of a small atomic bomb. And Kitty could literally rip a person's heart out. They all had their issues.

And in the morning when the six of them went down to breakfast with humongous hangovers, Bobby would not be able to look anybody in the eye, Rogue and Remy would be walking together a little more closely than was strictly necessary and St. John would not be able to look at either Jubes or Kitty without going to a very dirty place.

END


End file.
